Foolin'
Foolin' is the fourth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 10, 2005 in Canada, and on October 21, 2005 in the United States. Summary Liberty admits to J.T. that she is pregnant, but she is too controlling about it, so they break up,but he is still willing to help out with the baby. Also, Darcy invites Spinner to the Christian group, Friendship Club and they begin dating. Main Plot Liberty tells J.T. about her pregnancy. At first, they do whatever they can to support each other, but Liberty wants J.T. to have nothing to do with the baby, or with the student council. J.T. dumps her, because she's too controlling, although he promises her he'd never leave her or the baby. Sub Plot Darcy invites Spinner to a Christian group --The Friendship Club -- making them bond. They start to date, but when the leader brings up the school shooting, she finds out. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Foolin'" by Def Leppard. *The scene where J.T. smashes his car into the bus shelter, was used in Ryan Cooley's montage in the Season 6 opening credits. *This episode marks the beginning of Spinner and Darcy's first relationship. *The episode shows the first time someone crashed into Degrassi's bus shelter. The second time was in season 16's #SquadGoals. |-| Gallery= Foolin',_season_5,_image_1.jpg Foolin',_season_5,_image_2.jpg foolin-1.jpg foolin-2.jpg foolin-3.jpg foolin-4.jpg foolin-5.jpg foolin-6.jpg foolin-8.jpg foolin-9.jpg foolin-10.jpg Liberty S5.jpg CarCrash.PNG Darcy7.PNG Darcy8.PNG Darcy9.PNG Darcy10.PNG Darcy11.PNG Darcy13.PNG DarcySpinner1.PNG DarcySpinner2.PNG JT.PNG JT1.PNG JT2.PNG JT3.PNG JT4.PNG JTLiberty.PNG JTLiberty1.PNG JTLiberty2.PNG JTLiberty3.PNG JTLiberty4.PNG JTLiberty5.PNG JTLiberty6.PNG JTToby.PNG JTToby1.PNG Liberty2.PNG Liberty.PNG Liberty3.PNG Liberty4.PNG LibertyJT.PNG LibertyJT1.PNG LibertyJT2.PNG LibertyJT3.PNG Paige20.PNG Paige21.PNG Spinner6.PNG Spinner7.PNG SpinnerDarcy.PNG SpinnerDarcy1.PNG SpinnerDarcy2.PNG SpinnerDarcy3.PNG SpinnerDarcy4.PNG SpinnerJimmyDarcy.PNG SpinnerJimmyDarcy1.PNG Toby1.PNG Toby2.PNG Toby3.PNG Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg 12 (3).jpg 45454k.png 255991.jpg Darcy season5 003.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Caroline Park as Kim Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "Respect me, Liberty and then maybe we can make a decision together for once." Liberty: "We did. Last summer, remember? When we decided to use the king size condom, the one that slipped off. I'm pregnant." *Spinner: "Jimmy was my best friend, I basically cut his legs off. I don't like to broadcast that." *J.T.: "Actually, I gave Liberty a really good driving lesson. She's uh..she's pretty handy with the ole' stick shift." *Liberty: "I can't trust you to deal with this." J.T.: "Fine. Then I can't deal with you. That's it, Liberty. I'm done." Liberty: "You're breaking up with me...now?" *Spinner: "You are looking at Little Mister Handsome, ages four to six." Darcy: "So what happened after six?" Spinner: "I guess I got ugly." *Spinner: "Played a little prank on this guy, and he went psycho, came to school shooting." Darcy: "I know all about it, I just did't know you were involved." |-| Featured Music= *''"Carry On''" by Universal Honey - Heard while Spinner and Darcy are at The Dot. *''"Love In The Western World''" by Chris Koster - Heard while J.T. was buying the pregnancy test. *''"Pedal To The Medal''" by Kazzer - Heard when J.T. gives Liberty a driving lesson. |-| Links= *Watch Foolin' on YouTube *Watch Foolin' on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes